


Attack on titan (Smut, lemon, requests open)

by nnsrhndhj



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Requests, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnsrhndhj/pseuds/nnsrhndhj
Summary: So I'm here to make your wished come true. Now tell me what you want :)
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Original Character(s), Erwin Smith/Original Character(s), Reiner Braun/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Hello

Hi guys,  
I'm here to write some good stories to get some of you excited.  
The first story I publish is one abstract of my Erwin Smith original story. But in addition I'll write out every kind of story you guys wish to see. Sooooo comment comment comment and let me know.  
If there are any specific circumstances or details you wanna have, tell me, otherwise I'll write however I imagine it.  
Even if you want a name, special place or different world to appear etc.  
Especially a name is important, cause I don't like the writing style of y/n, I'd rather write a name you want me to use sooo...

Love


	2. ErwinxOC

Erwin raised his chin lightly "I see.", before he turned his eyes to Mahra "Didn't I tell you to quit working out for a few days? I heard you being in here over the past few days."  
Mahra inhaled a deep breath and averted from his stare "Yeah, but I'm fine." Levi put his sword back and grabbed his cape to pass by Erwin "It was a pleasure, let's do it again real soon." he looked at her and for a short second, half a smile appeared on Levi's face.

Mahra exhaled in an avoiding breath, while putting the sword back. She turned around to Erwin and hummed "The swords... They are too light. They need to be as heavy as our gear swords, so the training is much more effective." she spoke with a moving head. Erwin licked his lips "Noted." he spoke shortly. She walked towards the door and tried to pass by him, when he suddenly grabbed her, by her arm. She looked up and spotted how his ice blue eyes looked down at her "I said no exercise." he repeated.

Mahra breathed through her nose "Yes. But in fine."  
"Move your head." he commanded.  
"What?"  
"Move your head to the left and right." she scoffed and did as he wanted her to. She moved it to the left and to the right, but suddenly she stayed had to stay still, since a cramp wouldn't let her.

He tightened his grip around her upper arm and sighed "Come with me." he softly pulled her to walk to his room with him. "But I was okay when I trained with Captain Levi."  
"That's because of the adrenaline. When you get a cramp like this when we are out on excursion once, you are finished." he opened the door to his room, pushed her inside and shut the door with one rum "So why don't you listen to me?" he spoke angrily.

Mahra stood still, blinked at the wall and stayed silent until Erwins anger visibly calmed down. He walked to his closet pulled the medicine from before out and told her to sit on the stool he placed between his legs while he sat on the bed. She sighed unnoticably and did as she was told to. She sat with her back to his face and waited until she felt his warm fingers on her neck. He started rubbing the medicine into her skin and once again his fingers glided down unter the fabric of her collar "Wait." she removed herself and turned around.  
"Don't touch me on my back."  
Erwin stood up, approached her and looked down into her deery eyes "Why not? It will be good for you."  
"I just don't want it. You can touch everywhere but not my back. I don't like it." she blurred. Erwin raised his bushy eyebrows. Mahra looked up at him "Why are you even doing this?" she asked as Erwin neared himself step by step. She swallowed hardly and glared at him "What do you want?" she asked, trying to keep a poker face. Erwin stretched his hand out to wrap one by one finger around her neck. He slightly bend down, until she felt his breath touching over her lips. He lightly pressed his lips on hers, while his hand wandered to the button of her shirt to open it. When he slowly detached himself from the feather like touch, he looked into her eyes with a focused stare, until she heard how he opened the second button of her blouse.

He slightly bend down, until she felt his breath touching over her lips. He lightly pressed his lips on hers, while his hand wandered to the button of her shirt to open it. When he slowly detached himself from the feather like touch, he looked into her eyes with a focused stare, until she heard how he opened the second button of her blouse.

She breathed out against his lips, before she lost control like a wild animal. She slung her arms around his neck and jumped onto his hips to hug him with her whole body. The commander grabbed her full bottom with one hand, while his other arm wrapped itself around her waist. He was slightly thrown back by her fiercful jump, yet he caught himself on his two feet. Mahra kissed him deeply, to taste every corner of him, causing her to feel a tingle shoot through her body. She searched for the rest buttons of her shirt, before she detached from his lips to look down at herself and start getting rid of hers and his top.  
"If you wanted this, you could have just said it earlier." she said breathlessly, before throwing her shirt on the floor. She looked back into his face and exhaled, leading her fingers to his shirt to strip him down "Why have you been acting all this way, if it's been only this." she declared, while looking into his blue eyes.

Before he was able to exhale into his speech, she pressed her wet mouth back onto his. She tore his shirt down his shoulders and after she was able to realize, he threw her on his bed. He moved his shoulders and arms from the left to the right to finally strove the fabric off. Erwin slightly bend down to grab her shoes and pull them off softly. After his hindrances were almost out of the way, he stretched his left arm out to place it next to her face. His hand felt down Mahra's pants to strive them off, while attempting to kiss her passionately. Suddenly she grabbed his face with her two little hands to look at him. Erwin didn't hesitate too long but just pulled her pants fully off. He raised his body and looked down at her to examine Mahra in merely her underwear left. She pushed her upper body up by her elbows to look, not into his eyes, but down at his knees.

For a moment it seemed like the embarrassment grabbed a hold of Mahra. Erwin let his pants fall down to the floor and when she heard the squeaking sound of the bed, she saw him hover over her again. His hand gently pulled her panties down, while his lips kissed the side of her mouth. One hand of his pulled down her bra, while his other hand grabbed her leg towards his body. She felt how his big grown manhood felt up between her lips. Erwin could feel that she was just about ready, when he dunked into her wet moist. The breath against his face felt hotter and hotter with each second. She felt his tip enter her sheath, when she suddenly raised her hand over her face to cover her eyes. Erwin raised his body and grabbed her both legs to make himself some proper space. He pushed into her, feeling his dick being surrounded by a warm and soft hug, he enjoyed to the max. Mahra turned her covered face to the side and without any control, moans fleed her mouth.

He tilted his head, while observing her moaning lips. As he thrust into her harder each second, he started smiling "Why are you covering your eyes? You should enjoy what you see." But Mahra didn't remove her hand, so he just stared at her open hanging and moaning mouth. Erwin licked his bottom lip and suddenly stretched one arm out to feel over her navel, cleavage and up to her neck. His fingers strove over her jaw, until his pointing finger entered her mouth. He felt her soft tongue twirl around his finger, causing him to exhale a moan "Oh God." he whispered on his own. He removed his finger and let it glide over her body, leaving a wet line over chest. He grabbed her by her hip to turn her body around, but all of a sudden Mahra removed her hand from her face "No please." she almost begged, not to turn her around. Erwin stopped for a second, before continuing to move into her, while bending over her to kiss her lips again.

She hugged him and rested her chin in the crook of his neck. Erwin pushed into her deeper and deeper, pushing her against his thrusts. Bit by bit her moans became louder and Erwin knew she was coming right at that moment. He pushed himself up, to observe her orgasming face. He looked down at closed eyes, furrowed brows and a desperate bite lip in urge for control. But after all, she wasn't able to and just let go. Erwin felt how her muscles tightened around his hard and big manhood, still rubbing her insides. He felt being on the verge of joy, so he pushed into her harder and harder, until he knew it was about time. He slowed down on his pace and felt how his juice was spreading all inside of her, causing her to moan an additional few seconds. Erwin broke down onto her, breathing heavily for some time.

He pushed himself up and to the side so both were finally laying next to each other. "I'll try to get you some medicine. I didn't think of-" he talked about the danger of impregnating Mahra, but she broke his speech "It's okay." she raised her body and was looking for her clothes "I can't get pregnant, so you chose the right one." she wanted to fully get up, when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back down "Stay here. Sleep here." he demanded. She examined his determined eyes for a second, before averting her glare submissively. Erwin stood up and grabbed his shorts to strive them over his body again. He handed Mahra hers, since she stretched her arm out to find them. He walked over to his wooden desk to open the lid of the light protection and blow out the candle.

He walked back to the bed and lay down on his side of the small bed. With his body, he took twice the space Mahra did. He stared into the darkness for a while, when he suddenly heard the steady and calm breathing next to him. He moved his face slightly to the side "Now look at you sleeping." he whispered to himself.


	3. ArminxOC

_**I called the OC Lara. Cause I prefer names, rather than y/n.** _   
_**So who is ready to see our boy Armin get profane????** _

After entering the dining hall, where most of the corps soldiers already gathered, a girl with long black hair joined them. She sat besides Sasha, still clothed in her uniform.  
"What are you guys talking about?", the black haired Lara asked, while striving her long bangs out of her face.  
"We talk about who we could imagine being together with.", Sasha replied excitedly.  
"Together with?"  
"Yes." Jean tore his eyes wide apart "Who can you imagine being in a relationship with?" he blurred, while bending over the table with his chest.

Connie smirked, folding his arms in front of his chest "Well Jeanny boy, then you go ahead. Who could you imagine being in a relationship with?" he leaned back with a big grin.

Jean lowered his head and raised his fist in front of his mouth, taking the thinker pose. He hummed and acted like he had a hard time choosing, while everyone knew exactly who he was all about. He kept blabbering some dumb reasons "I like someone diligent, and umm, I guess quiet, yet determined. When I think about it..." he hummed again, looking into the air "Maybe Mikasa would be closest." he nodded into the air, while his face turned tomato red.

Half the crew started throwing paper and forks at him, causing him to distort his face in anger and embarrassment. Sasha stretched her head out "OK, you Mikasa, go."  
"Eren." she shot out without even considering.  
"Don't you even want some time to-"  
"Eren." she repeated calmly.

Everyone laughed about the big old announcement. Sasha hummed and scanned the crew "I'd take..." she pointed at everyone "Connie."  
"What? Why me?" Connie asked curiously "You are funny. And you'd never stop me from eating." she said with eye lids, throwing him butterflies. Connie grinned brightly "That's indeed true. I can't deny any of those words you just spoke." before breaking out in laughter over the compliment she just gave him.

Connie turned his head "OK, Armin, what about you?"  
Armin widened his eyes "Me?" he asked in shock halfly.  
"I- I-" he stuttered, shaking his head, so his short hair moved in the air. He looked at the table for too long, until Jean and Sasha hit their fists on it, making half the crew startle up, while others laughed.  
"Maybe, Sasha." he shrugged his shoulders.  
"Me? Why me?" Sasha pointed at herself with a smile.  
"I don't know. I like girls who can eat." he added.  
"Oh. Yes I do eat. Well then..." she tilted her head happily.

Sasha turned to Lara and hit her with her elbow "Lara, what about you?"  
"Me?" she asked while her eyes scanned the group. Actually she didn't need to, since she already knew who she'd choose.  
"I'd say Armin.", making him look up at her in wonder and big eyes.  
"Why him?" Jean put his chin in his hand.  
"He is... Gentle. I like gentle people." she said with raised brows and her eyes focused on her hands.

The crew kept playing their game, until everyone spoke their thoughts once. Even Hänge joined them, causing a fierce eye battle with Mikasa after she disclosed how curious she was about Eren.

Lara laughed about the funny fights and conversations this game caused. She stood up, when Sasha looked up at her "You going already?"  
"Yeah I'm tired." she smiled before shifting over the bench, to leave the wooden dining hall.

Lara was walking over the silent hallway, when she heard steps behind herself. Nonetheless she kept walking until she reached the empty girl's barrack. She stood in front of her bed, buttoning her shirt, until her chest belt came into the way.  
"Lara.", she heard a familiar voice call her name. When she turned around, she saw the blonde haired, who shot tall over the last years, standing in the door "Hey." she looked at him with round eyes "What are you doing here?"  
"I- I-" he started stuttering again, approaching her by a few steps. She looked at him and waited until he spoke "I'm sorry.", he looked at her.  
Lara furrowed her brows "What?" she whispered.  
"I'm sorry I didn't choose you." he raised his brows with an apologetic face expression. Lara tilted her head questtioningly.

He walked a few more steps ahead "If I would have known that you'd choose me, I'd have chosen you too.", causing Lara to laugh up suddenly. She lead her hands to her chest belt to u buckle it "You don't have to do that."  
He looked down at how the hold of her belt let loose of her chest. He averted his eyes with a slight eye narrow.

She took the belt off and let it fall onto her bed "Armin, I meant what I said." she looked up at his face, until he looked back at her.  
"I like how kind and soft and incredibly good hearted you are." and without noticing herself, she held his face in her hand.

In the last years both grew a bunch, but finally Armin overtook her by a whole head. He looked down into her eyes, feeling the warmth the palm of her hand radiated onto his skin. He felt like he was frozen, until she went up on her toes to push her lips onto his lightly.

Lara felt her heart beating against his chest. She held the standing kiss for a few seconds, until she noticed that he didn't react at all. She feathered down onto her feet, shaking her head irritated "I'm so sorry. I understand when you don't feel this way."  
Only when she let go of his lips, Armin felt how his heart dropped a beat. When she was about to turn around to avoid his glance, he grabbed her arm to turn her back around.

She looked at him confused, since he just held onto her lower arm, not doing anything. "Umm." she hummed. Armin looked like he didn't know what to do, staring at her with parted lips.  
"Armin...", she whispered and only then he closed his dry lips, looking around irritated.  
"Armin it's ok." she said. At first he didn't understand what she meant, but when she stepped closer, almost touching his chest, he got her meaning "It's ok. You can do it. I want it." she nodded tardily.  
After a few more seconds he felt affirmed by her words and eyes.

He raised his hand up to take her face in his hand.  
"Yeah, it's ok." she whispered once more and waited for him to approach her. After she stretched her body on her toes again, he pushed his mouth onto her lips with heavy beating around his chest. Armin literally felt like the nervousness killed him, while his rapid heart beat made him nauseous.

Lara grabbed onto his waist, pulling him closer, until their bodies were glued to each other. She tore her eyes open, after she felt how his free hand circled around her waist tightly. Without noticing both moved backwards, until Lara's inner knees hit the bed and both fell on it.

Armin detached from her face for a second "Are you okay?" he said worried.  
"Yeah." she encountered. He looked down at himself and her, when his eyes couldn't help, but look at the cleavage of hers, being pressed down by his body. His cheeks turned overly reddish, until Lara grabbed his face, to turn it back "Armin it's ok." she repeated in an exhaling whisper.  
"It's ok."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down again, so once more their lips locked. He started kissing her upper lip and then her lower lips. When he gave her a chance, she felt over his softness with her tongue. Armin felt the heat rushing through every inch of his limbs. He couldn't help it anymore, something called control left his rational mind.

She never expected it, but suddenly, she didn't only feel how Armin's manhood grew big in his pants but how he grinded his hips on hers. Lara slightly opened her eyes to spot Armin being overly sunk into everything they were doing at that moment. She wrapped her arms even tighter around his body, to feel every inch of him close to her.

By instinct Armin's mouth wandered down to her neck, while his hand felt over her upper body softly. Even though he only strove his hands over her chest lightly, a moan rang through their kiss. Both opened their eyes in surprise. Armin detached from her body and sat on the edge of the bed. She sat right besides him and took his hands to lead them to her blouse, signing him to take it off.

He choked down his saliva, while opening button for button, revealing merely her bra as last hindrance. She stood up and strove her blouse off, before making his jaw drop. She got down on her knees, one by the other.  
She touched the button of his pants and looked up at him "Can I?" she asked in a raspy voice.

While leaning back on his two hands, he nodded slowly. Lara opened his pants and slightly pulled them down to look at his straight standing limb. She bend her head and gently took him in her hand. She planted a few small pecks on it and when she looked up, she saw how heavy Armin was breathing, while observing her. A drop was building on his tip and when she started licking over him softly, she heard a little moan.

So she knew she wanted more, she wanted to hear every kind of sound his body would make. She took his limb into her mouth and started sucking on him softly. She moved her head up and down, making Armin's eyes follow her with every movement. Once she sucked him harder, he lead his hand to her hair, tangling into it. All of a sudden he pulled her hair and started pushing and pulling Lara's head, throating her with force. Even when her gagging sound echoed through the air, he only stopped, before he felt like he'd cum.

The blonde haired let go of her dark strands and looked at her with shocked eyes. Lara held her throat a coughed the fierce choking out for a few seconds, before seeing how apologetic his eyes seemed. Lara licked her lips and put on a light smile "I liked it." she spoke lowly, making him raise his brows in wonder. She supported herself on his knees and pushed herself up.  
"You did?" he asked asked with curiosity. She nodded with a smile "Because it's you. And I like it when you feel good."

Armin licked his lower lip and suddenly took his black shirt off, before grabbing her by her pants to pull her close. He looked at the button and zippers of her pants, like he was obsessed to tear them down from her body.

Lara was surprised about how wild Armin suddenly got. When she was left in her underwear only, he looked her up and down for a moment, before grabbing her hips and throw her onto the bed. She landed on her belly, when she heard the rustling of fabric striving someone skin. Armin climbed into the bed with both knees, sending a squeaking sound through the room.

She felt how his soft fingers touched over her bra, until it was unhooked. Lara turned her face to look at him, but then he grabbed her chin, pushing his tongue inside her mouth with fierce. Armin couldn't help but rub his hard dick over her clothed cheeks, wanting to enter her as soon as possible. As he tongued her mouth, he tore the fabric of her panties down without any kind of respect. He detached from her mouth and kept rubbing his limb up and down on her "Do you like this?" he asked with his eyes examining hers. Lara looked at him with a heavy breathing, red cheeks and her tongue hanging out, almost whimpering like a wanting puppy.

He wrapped his hand around the side of her waist, to pull her butt up. He grabbed his manhood and started rubbing his tip over her lips, spreading all his pre cum over her already wet entry.  
"Please. Put it in." she almost begged with her dark furrowed brows.  
"Really?" he asked, as his tip parted her sheath.  
"Yeah, yeah, plea-." she moaned lowly. And before she knew, he pushed his limb inside of her. She gasped up and when he moved inside and out of her, she couldn't help but start moaning lowly.

Lara tried to push herself up from the bed, but with every thrust, she lost the energy in her arms and legs. Armin stretched his arms out, supporting himself by wrapping his hands around her right shoulder and left side. He moved his hips into her over and over, seeming like he did the smoothest dance move on a person.  
"More... more." Lara moaned. The way she begged him, made his heart beat against his rib bones and his hips push into her even harder and faster, with a long grunt.  
"Yes. Yes." she affirmed his freshly explored skills. Armin grabbed her hair and pulled her, to look at her moaning face clearly.

He pulled her by her shoulder to thrust into her harder and see her moan to him. Lara didn't know she could but her voice got louder with each push and she knew, she was about to come.  
Armin knew that she was feeling something, since her face spoke a thousand words. The way she distorted her face in despair, made the blonde haired feel like the tingle slowly wandered through his limbs, until it shot out of him. His hips and muscular upper legs shook, as his fluid swarmed her insides. He grunted and broke down over her body. Their heavy breathing filled the barrack, when Armin put his arms over hers to entwine their fingers into each other.

He raised his head lightly to look at the profile of her face. He strove over her cheek with his nose "I want to visit the ocean with you." he whispered against her soft skin.

_**Yo I can't believe our boy did this, but he did hahahahha** _   
_**Whiel writing he just did whatever he liked, I simply COULDN'T stop him.** _


	4. ReinerxOC (Season 4)

**_I got you girl ;) Spoilers will not be included, but the circumstances and environment might throw up some questions, so don't read, if you don't want to ruin your AoT experience._ **

**_OC: Akira_ **

Golden eyes swayed over the busy street of Marley. People were going after their daily tasks. Kids were running, women were gossiping and some men stood in groups, to smoke their cigarettes and talk about the latest news.

Reiner heard every word Zeke, Paco and Pieck talked about. He smelled the smoke Zeke's cigar caused, penetrating his nose uncomfortably. He heard them, yet he wasn't there.

The old metal rods squeaked, as the door opened up.  
"Here is the tea." a young female's voice spoke softly. She put the silvery tablet down and looked at the floor.  
"Do you need anything else?" she asked with averted eyes.  
Zeke shook his head "No." and when she turned around, Pieck threw her a warm smile "Thank you."

Reiner suddenly raised his eyes over the familiar sounding voice. _Wait_ , he thought. The door already closed and when Reiner turned around, he scanned the room curiously.  
"Excuse me for a second." he told everyone. He walked out of the room, to look around the hallway. When he heard clinking glass from the kitchen, he immediately walked to his right. Right before the open entrance, he slowed down, to keep any sound safe.

He stood in the dark woodened door frame and stared at a young lady, with dark hair and almond shaped dark eyes. Her lightly wavy hair hung over her shoulder and build a curtain. She organized a bunch of glasses and bowls on another tablet to raise it up with her two hands. She turned her body and face to the entrance to walk over to the cupboard. When she raised her face and eyes to look up, her eyes fell upon the tall blonde haired man.

At the straight look of her face Reiner's eyes widened "Is it? A-ki-ra?" he asked lowly. Her lips parted and her arms lost all power. The tablet fell down with all the glasses and when it shattered, Akira startled up in shock. She looked down at the mess she cause, squatting down to take care promptly. Reiner quickly walked over to give her a helping hand.

When she looked up, they were only centimeters away. She formed and smile and chuckled up "I can't believe it. Reiner Braun." she spoke softly.  
"Akira." he looked at her deeply. Together they cleaned the ground and when they stood straight again, he looked her all up and down.  
"Reiner. I didn't know you are back. How long has it been?"  
"More than five years." he clarified "You look just the same." he added.  
Akira chuckled up again "What are you talking about? I changed visibly. I aged and I got wrinkles." she laughed.  
"At such a young age." Reiner spoke.

Akira turned around to throw the broken glass away "It's life. It's normal."  
"Didn't you want to become a doctor?" the blonde haired asked.  
"Yeah, but after my parents died, I had to care for Kai."  
"They died?"  
"Yeah, even before you left for your mission." she looked up at him "But Kai is in education. He is so intelligent and he loves to learn. Everytime I see him in the hospital I'm so happy." she smiled with her eyes glued to the ground.

He looked at his old neighborhood friend, much older, with a much more different face expression.  
"How are you?" he asked.  
"Good." she smiled lightly "It's good to see you Reiner."  
He nodded "It's good to see you too."  
He turned around about to walk away, before he looked at her once more "Where do you live?"  
"Here in the basement." she let him know. Reiner nodded and finally left the kitchen.

Reiner put his hand around the cold door knob, exhaling a chill breath. He entered a dark room, enlightened by merely the moon. When he closed the door, the squeaking sound scared Akira. She startled to raise her upper body up.  
"Who is there?" she pulled a knife from under her pillow. Reiner saw the light of the moon reflecting on the knives blade.  
"It's me." he walked towards the bed and finally she saw his face. She lowered her arm with the knife in her hand. He took a seat on the edge of the bed facing her with his back. He took the knife out her hand, as she sat up properly "Why do you have this?" he supported his elbows on his knees and turned his face to her.  
"I'm all alone here, so just in case."

He put the knife on the night stand. She shook her head, finally awake "Why are you here?" she asked.  
"Akira." he spoke with focused eyes.  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you happy?" he asked out of the blue. Akira's face froze and her heart sped up suddenly. She moved her eyes and finally looked back at him "I'm happy when I see Kai." she let him know. Both stayed silent for minute "Reiner, it's in the middle of the night."

He looked at her again "I thought about you a lot. And I thought when I come back I'll see you work as a doctor. Just like you wished to." Akira chuckled up "We don't always get what we want in life. But it's okay. I am okay with Kai being happy."

All of a sudden Reiner shifted closer "Akira, let me make you feel good." he blurred. Akira furrowed her dark brows "What?" she whispered. His face was centimeters away from hers, as he stretched his hand out, striving a few hair strands out of her face.  
"Come on Akira." he moved his face towards her.  
"How?" she asked lowly.

He took her face in his hand and approached her lips, until they met. The contact got closer and closer with each second, before he started to move his mouth. He started kissing her deeply, his hand sliding down behind her head, so he could push her against himself even further. After the kiss heated both of their faces, he detached himself from her. They looked at each other breathlessly, when she suddenly felt the fingertips of Reiner's big hand feeling up under her night shirt. Akira automatically pulled back by his touch.

Reiner widened his eyes "Trust me.", his raspy voice spoke. He stood up, leading his hands to the buttons of his shirt "It's ok. I'll start.", he said as he opened button by button, until he revealed his rock hard muscles, hugged by his smooth skin. He let his shirt fall to the ground and then continued with his pants. Akira's lips parted, before averting her eyes and hot breath. She only heard, how the fabric fell to the ground one by one.

Suddenly she felt the bed move, when Reiner removed the blanket from her lower body and step inside with his knee. She turned her head back around and looked up, seeing how he glared down at her. She couldn't help but look over his naked upper body. And then he did it again. He stretched his hand out to stick it under her top and let it glide over her smooth skin, feeling every inch of her. By pushing his hand up, she couldn't stop him from revealing the parts of her, he touched. Reiner's eyes grew bigger. He looked back up at her "Raise your arms." he demanded.  
"What?" she whispered surprised.  
"Raise your arms. I said I'll make you feel good. I promise." he spoke and kissed her once more for affirmation.

Akira raised her arms hesitantly and Reiner pulled her shirt off immediately. When she realized she was naked, she tried to hide her chest with her arms in front of them. Reiner stopped his glare to look up at her face "So pretty." he exhaled and came closer "I've always thought you were so pretty Akira. Even when we were little. So pretty." he approached her. He kissed her with his wet lips and slowly pushed his upper body on hers. When she tardily melted under his lips and tongue, het arms became weak and finally let go of hiding her breasts.

Reiner hugged her naked body immediately, so he could sense her warm and soft breasts push against his. He pulled her down, until she was laying on her back, with him on top of her. She could feel how Reiner started rubbing his body on hers and without control his hand wandered to her pants to pull them down in the middle of their kiss. His mouth wandered down, over her chin, jaw, throat and collarbone. He raised his body and looked down, so he could finally get rid of every fabric left. He strove them over her legs, knees and feet to throw them through the room.

Reiner stood up and pulled her hand "Take them off for me." he pointed at his shorts with his chin. After Akira seemed hesitant again, he grabbed her hands and lead them to his shorts "It's ok." and together they pulled the fabric down, so his hard member was revealed in its glory.  
"Akira, suck it." he looked down at her and stepped out of his shorts. Akira approached his lap slightly, when Reiner suddenly grabbed her head to pull her close "Ah." he opened his mouth to show her what to do.

Akira did as she was told to, keeping constant eye contact with the blonde haired "Ah." she imitated. And with that he pushed his dick between her parted lips. And when he stopped, he was about to put his hand on her head again to lead her mouth the way he wanted it to move, but to his surprise she wrapped her lips around his pulsating member to start sucking him up and down. Both still looked at each other and when he started hearing the sucking noises, he couldn't help but throw his head into his neck.

When he felt Akira's tongue swirl around his shaft and tip, he grunted out loudly, twisting his hand into her hair. He felt her small hands strive up and down over his thick upper legs, while she took his dick deep back into her throat. After a few good minutes, he pulled her off to look at her drunken face expression. She looked like the taste of his hard member intoxicated her on another level. She looked up at him with sleepy eyes, bloodshot cheeks and saliva dripping from her chin. At the erotic sight of hers, Reiner suddenly blushed. He knew he wanted to mess her up for good.

He stretched his hand out and pulled her back on her feet. He encircled his arms around her waist, to pull her into his arms immediately. Akira hugged his waist with her long legs and his neck with her arms, pressing herself at him even more. He slung his long fingers around her fleshy bottom to lead it to his tip and start rubbing over her already moist lips.

Akira looked at him and exhaled through her dry lips "Reiner." she whispered. One corner of his mouth slowly wandered upwards "Just wait for it."  
He put her down onto the bed, with himself hovering over her "I can't promise that I'll be gentle, but I'm sure you'll like it." he smirked at her. He raised his upper body to detach himself from her, at which Akira promptly shut her legs. Reiner looked down at her two knees glued together.  
"Akira open your legs." he demanded. But her dark eyes just looked up at him weakly. He bend down to spread kisses over her knees, to repeat himself "Open your legs. For me. Do it." he said. Akira finally opened them ajar, at which the blonde haired got excited. He parted his mouth, licking over his lower lip lightly "Yeah." he exhaled "Open them some more. Come on. Just open them." and which each word she parted them like a holy gate.

Reiner lightly grunted and swallowed a big gulp at the awaiting, excited and eager view of hers. He felt his dick throbbing, almost jumping in joy, when he saw how juice was dropping from her hole. In the end he grabbed her two legs and pushed them wide apart "Yeah." he repeated over and over, before leading his mouth down to her thighs, to start kissing them. He strove over with his tongue, until he reached the soft flesh of her dome. He stretched his tongue out to lick over each side a few times, observing how they opened up over his soft caressing. 

He looked up at her "Do you want this?" he asked. Akira just nodded her head in desperation. Reiner bit his lower lip in amusement, before devoting himself back to her wet dripping hole. He stretched his long tongue out to let it glide over the surface a few times. His circles got smaller and smaller, until his tongue met her pulsating little muscle. Reiner started flickering his tongue like a wild snake, hearing how Akira started wincing under his aggressive eating habit. He enclosed his mouth around her clit, to suck it from soft to hard gradually. 

He lead his middle finger to her hole, feeling around it, without entering her yet. He spread all her juices to make her ready for his big entrance. When Akira felt his finger playing around, she couldn't help but start to move her hips onto his finger in despair. Reiner quickly detached from her to crawl over her, until they were on eye height.  
"Not so quick." he put his wet finger into his mouth to taste all her juices, before pressing his lips onto hers for one more tender kiss.

He lifted his shoulders and upper body, to grab both her legs, looking at her pounding, red swollen flesh. He lead his hard dick to her hole to rub over it again and again, until she grunted annoyed. He smiled about her cute reaction "What's wrong?" he asked "What do you want me to do?" he added. Akira just bit her lower lip.  
"Do you want me to fuck you?" he asked in addition and Akira nodded desperately.   
"Then tell me to fuck you. Say it." he ordered her, while dipping his tip in and out of her hole.   
"Fuck me." she whispered.  
"Again." Reiner commanded.   
"Fuck me." Akira repeated. And with each _fuck me_ , he entered her a little bit more. 

Until she reached the point, where she said it in a full blown moan. That's when Reiner pushed his thick member into her, without mercy. From then on Akira couldn't stop anymore and she kept moaning the same words over and over, motivating Reiner to thrust into her harder and harder. He pushed her legs to the front, so he had free access and each time he thrusted into her, the room was filled with a slap sound. "Ah." she moaned in harmony. 

When he suddenly pulled his member out, she opened her eyes, to Reiner grabbing her hips to turn her around "Get on all fours." he ordered with his raspy voice, wanting to take her from behind. Akira did as she was told to and as soon as she stood on her fours, he grabbed her cheeks to spread them far apart, to look at how he penetrated her properly. He positioned his tip at her small entrance and when he entered her tardily, he felt and observed how her sheath hugged his dick tightly. 

When he started thrusting into her with more force, Akira already lost all power in her arms, falling forward in a moaning manner. It was only her butt, stuck into the air, with the help of Reiner, who had his long and big hand hugged around it. He kept pushing into her, so her face was squeezed into her pillow without restraint. 

"Reiner, I-" she tried to talk, turning her face to the side. Reiner looked at her profile, with sweat dropping from his forehead and running down his chest. As she tried to speak, she couldn't stop moaning and with each thrust, she felt, how something in her lower limbs twitched "Reiner." she moaned "More." she exhaled. 

Reiner felt, how her muscles started contradicting, squeezing on his dick inside of her. With that he pushed her body down , until he finally lay on top of her back, without stopping to thrust into her "I wanna hear you moan closely to me." he placed his head next to the side of her face. And just as he wished, he heard her moan into his ear over and over.

And that's what pushed him over the edge. He watched her shut eyes, red cheeks and distorted mouth moaning over the orgasm, he send through her body, coming right at him. Reiner grabbed her face to turn it by force and push his mouth onto hers, locking lips. He thrusted into her with hard force and when he felt how he shoot her insides, he grunted against the kiss. 

As he stayed calm inside her, they ended it with a few soft pecks. She felt his hot breath roaming over her face and when she opened her eyes, she saw how his eyes pierced her. When he pulled his member out of her, she gasped lightly. Reiner lay down next to her to keep looking at her.  
"What?" she asked and shut her eyes again. He put his hand on her back and pecked her lips again "Nothing. I just like to look at you Akira."

_**Did someone notice that our boy is a butt person?** _


End file.
